


cheetohead works wonders

by ohmyjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Flirty Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo & Xu Ming Hao | The8 Are Roommates, M/M, Meet-Cute, Platonic Kissing, Texting, birthday kisses, horror movies, kinda cracky tbh, ot4 lives again! (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: It's all Mingyu's fault that Junhui ends up with Minghao's number, but Minghao doesn't really seem to mind much when Mingyu bakes him a cake and Wonwoo gives him money for food. His birthday is alright in the end.





	cheetohead works wonders

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY XU MINGHAO I HOPE THE BOYS GAVE YOU ALL THE KISSES AND I JUST WROTE THIS ON THE FLY. i'm sorry, things progress kinda fast

“I swear to god if you order a PSL, I’m going to castrate you,” Minghao mutters under his breath, half hoping the customer in front of him can’t hear him.

But it’s just Minghao’s extraordinary luck that he does.

“I’m sorry,” the customer replies, their voice a deep, smooth tenor Minghao is pretty sure he’s heard before. “I actually hate pumpkin spice everything, so you’re good.”

Minghao looks up and is immediately floored by how pretty Wen Junhui is up close. He’s half sure his mouth open in shock or something close to it and he hastens to come up with a reply before Junhui thinks he’s weird on top of being murderous.

“Good. Me too,” Minghao manages, sending a death glare over his shoulder when Mingyu snickers at his lame attempt at making normal conversation. “Um, so, what would you like then?”

Junhui purses his lips together in thought as he studies the menu over Minghao's head and Minghao has to tear his gaze away from Junhui's lips before his sleep-deprived brain jumps off the deep end and dooms him to eternal embarrassment. Junhui tuts a soft noise and Minghao meets his gaze, surprised to see Junhui sporting an amused smile.

"I'll just have a caramel macchiato," he murmurs, then very subtly winks. "And your number."

"Sure, that'll beーWait, _what?"_ Minghao sputters, shock clear on his face.

Junhui smiles and shakes his head. "Nevermind, the coffee will do fine by itself."

"Iー" Minghao tries for words and when he finds he can't, he merely nods and continues to ring up Junhui's order.

Thankfully, Minghao doesn't have to tell him his total because Junhui can clearly see it on the cash register and hands over the money, smiling kindly at Minghao when he receives his change. Minghao gulps down the nervous wave of word vomit lodged in his throat and focuses on greeting the only other customer in line. He plasters on a fake smile and tries to be cheerful while taking the order, his expression not even flickering when they finally decide on a pumpkin spice latte.

Minghao grits his teeth and tells them their total, before turning to help Mingyu with the drinks. Generally, Jeonghan would be in charge of this or at least overseeing them as they work, but their shift manager will often be found sleeping in the back room whenever he's present and Minghao has gotten so used to it, he doesn't even question why Jeonghan still works here in the first place. Mingyu is all smiles and tries to prod at Minghao's buttons but his shift will be over soon and the fact he had to come in to cover for Jihoon being sick on his birthday is just shitty all around so absolutely nothing Mingyu could say or do would make today worse than it already is.

So it's with great surprise when Minghao finally returns back to his dorm and collapses on his bed, ignoring Wonwoo who's staring at him with concern from over the top of his latest sci-fi novel, and his phone chimes with a text message from a number he doesn't recognize.

_hey, i'm glad you changed your mind_

Minghao blinks when he realizes that the text is in Mandarin, and as far as Minghao knows, his mom hasn't changed her number so who could this possibly be?

_sorry i think you have the wrong number_

"Hey, hyung, this random number just texted me. Do you know who it might be?" Minghao tries to not let his nerves bleed into his voice, but Wonwoo wouldn't judge him for being a little freaked out over someone he doesn't know texting him.

"What's the number? I'll see if it pops up in my contacts," Wonwoo murmurs, phone in hand now.

Minghao doubts that it will, considering that texting gives Wonwoo anxiety sometimes and the person is Chinese, but it's a Seoul number so he recites the digits anyway and freezes when another text comes in.

_oh, is this not the cute barista from starbucks then?_

Minghao groans and buries his face into his pillow. He's going to murder Mingyu the next time he sees him.

"Oh," Wonwoo says from his side of the room. "That's Jun's number. He's my chem partner. I didn't know you knew him."

"I don't," Minghao grumbles, pushing himself into a sitting position as he ponders over a reply to the new text. "I think your boyfriend gave him my number."

Wonwoo doesn't stutter when he replies, but the blush spreading across his face is easy to see. "Mingyu is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Not yet," Minghao adds on before looking down at his phone again. "Anyway, thanks for your help, hyung."

"Yeah. Sure thing," Wonwoo mutters, furiously tapping something into his phone before dropping it on his bed and returning to his novel again.

_youre going to have to be a little more specific than that_

Minghao leaves his phone on his pillow and drags his backpack onto his bed, rifling through it until he's found his math homework. He forgets about the weird texts from one of the most handsome guys on campus and throws himself into statistics. He's gotten through three problems when his phone chimes again.

_um, kinda short, sorta? pretty eyes and brown hair._

Minghao rolls his eyes and is about to respond when another text comes in.

_oh! he threatened to castrate me if i ordered a psl_

Minghao groans and hastens to reply before any more can be said.

 _ok yeah im him_    
_howd you know to text me in mandarin tho_

Statistics isn't so interesting anymore, not that it ever really was, to be honest. Minghao's a good student though so he always finds a way to focus on homework, no matter how boring the subject. This however, warrants a great excuse to put off his math homework for later.

_you said to, on the cup  
[photo]_

Minghao clicks on the photo and groans aloud when he recognizes Mingyu's handwriting. It isn't as shitty as Wonwoo's (honestly nobody's handwriting is as ineligible as Wonwoo's), but Mingyu's isn't so pretty either. Wonwoo looks up from his book to pin Minghao with a questioning gaze but returns to his novel when Minghao shakes his head and frowns down at his phone.

_did my shitty cheetohead coworker hand you the drink_

The response is instant and Minghao pales when he realizes that Junhui must be waiting for him to reply.

_yeah_

Another groan is let out into the air by Minghao and Wonwoo stares at him again, his gaze conveying _do you want to talk about it or will you shut up?_  

_hey im sorry i never actually wrote that_

This entire thing is embarrassing and Minghao wishes he hadn't been guilted by Jihoon to cover his shift on his birthday of all days. Wonwoo stands up from his bed and disappears into their kitchen, which prompts Minghao to follow him because Wonwoo can't cook for jack shit and shouldn't ever be trusted to be alone in a kitchen, no matter how small or inadequate the kitchen is.

Minghao makes them sandwiches and Wonwoo digs out a bag of shrimp chips that went stale last week and they eat quietly before returning to their beds.

"Hey, you'll be okay for an hour or two right? I have to head out to pick something up from Mingyu's," Wonwoo asks, one arm already in his jacket.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. No worries, hyung," Minghao mumbles, his mind back on his statistics homework again.

"'Kay. Be back soon, try and clean the place up a little because I'm pretty sure I'll come back with Mingyu," Wonwoo murmurs, an apologetic smile on his lips as he digs his wallet out and drops a few bills onto Minghao's lap. "Here. In case you want pizza or takeout while I'm gone."

"Bye, hyung. Text me when you're on your way back."

Wonwoo leaves shortly after that and Minghao is left alone in their dorm with no company except his math homework and his phone that just chimed with another message again.

_oh, well this is awkward i'm sorry for bothering you then_

Minghao is pretty sure he's going to regret this but he sighs and rolls his eyes, his text already halfway ready to send.

_nah its fine i was considering putting my number on your cup anyway i guess mingyu just beat me to it really_

Junhui's next response takes a while, but Minghao considers it worth it when he reads it and bursts into loud laughter.

_mingyu is cheetohead, right?_

So maybe today hasn't been _that_ bad, but still, Minghao kind of wishes he was with his mom right now so she could bake him a cake and serve his favorite ice cream with it as they watch horror movies and laugh at how bad they are. Then they'd go out for actual dinner at that Chinese restaurant he adores for no real apparent reason other than that their food is _almost_ as good as his grandma's. When they'd get back home, it'd be to more cake and ice cream and maybe another horrible horror movie before they go off to bed.

_mingyu is cheetohead yes_

Minghao decides to order takeout from the Chinese place nearby who's noodles are always too greasy but it's cheap and Minghao wants Chinese food, damn it. After he's done ordering, he does some more of his statistics homework and cleans up a little, which translates into he cries over stats and doesn't clean for shit while he waits for food.

_guess i'll have to thank cheetohead next time i see him, which is, wouldn't you know it, right now!_

It takes Minghao a minute to realize what Junhui just said, but by then his food is here and he hastens to open the door. Yixing smiles at him and Minghao hands over all the bills Wonwoo gave him, not caring that the tip is way more than what's expected. Wonwoo does the same thing whenever he orders coffee while Mingyu is working so if Minghao wants to generously tip the cute takeout guy, he'll do just that.

_why are you with cheetohead right now_

Minghao doesn't have a moment to rest because as soon as his text to Junhui has sent, Wonwoo has texted him.

_Hey, I'm on my way back. Did you order food?_

_**hao:** yeah, chinese takeout_

_**wonu:** Did you tip Yixing again?_

_**hao:**  you tip cheetohead all the time_

_**wonu:** Mingyu needs the money. Anyway, I hope you ordered enough for four._

_**hao:** youre in luck cause i definitely did not_

**_wonu:_ ** _I'll buy some more on my way back then. See you soon. Please, clean up the place a little._

_**hao:** see you_

Minghao almost bowls over with laughter when he realizes that Wonwoo immediately knew who he meant when he called Mingyu cheetohead. His phone chimes again and luckily, it's a text from Junhui this time.

_wonwoo kinda coerced me into coming with him to cheetohead's place and i guess we're heading back to yours now??_

**_cute barista:_ ** _i guess ill see you soon then_

Well shit, Minghao thinks.

Cleaning up doesn't take much time, but Minghao shoves his takeout into the microwave anyway to keep it semi-warm as he sweeps the dorm and pushes all of Wonwoo's things onto his side of the room. He considers mopping, but it's only Mingyu...and Junhui so yeah, he probably should mop, but then he remembers Seungcheol broke their mop last month and still hasn't gotten them a new one so he hopes that wet wipes will do for now.

He picks up a few of Wonwoo's novels in the kitchen and bathroom and puts them on top of the elder's desk. He moves back to his own bed and packs up his math homework for later. He's just closed the zipper on his backpack when the lock on the door twists and Wonwoo is standing in the doorway, covering most of what Minghao can see of Mingyu and Junhui.

"Oh, you did clean up. Nice. Thank you," Wonwoo nods, a grateful smile on his face as he lifts up the bags in his hands. "I brought more takeout and that ice cream you like."

"Thanks," Minghao blinks and nods at him, not really knowing what to do as Wonwoo continues to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

Wonwoo steps inside then and Mingyu steps in after him, holding the door open for Junhui who's holding a fucking cake in his arms. The door closes behind Junhui and Minghao struggles to say something.

"Whaー" Minghao starts to say, but he's cut off by Mingyu launching himself into the birthday song while Wonwoo and Junhui hasten to join in as well.

By the end of the song, Minghao is undoubtedly blushing and Mingyu is hollering with laughter as Wonwoo steps forward and kisses the crown of Minghao's head, only making Minghao feel even more flustered. Mingyu steps forward as well but then stops when Minghao pins him with a murderous glare.

"Don't you dare try kissing me, Kim Mingyu. I'm very pissed off at you."

"Why? 'Cause I gave a hot guy your number? Come on, Minghao! I baked your cake, just let me kiss your cheek or something!" Mingyu whines.

"No," Minghao crosses his arm, firm on his decision until Junhui steps forward and passes the cake to Mingyu.

"Can I kiss you then?" Junhui asks, a timid smile on his handsome face.

Minghao blinks. "Um."

"Go for it, Junnie-yah," Wonwoo mumbles from the kitchen where he's heating up Minghao's takeout. "Doesn't look like Hao's going to give you much of an answer anyway."

Junhui nods and crowds into Minghao's space and Minghao is helpless to the pull Junhui has on him. Junhui leans in and very quickly presses his lips to Minghao's before darting away to safety while Mingyu starts whooping at them.

"Shut the fuck up, Cheetohead," Minghao spits through his teeth.

Junhui giggles and Minghao forgets about his irritation with Mingyu momentarily while he flushes again and avoids eye contact with Junhui. Mingyu coos at them again and the irritation comes back. Minghao takes a menacing step forward in Mingyu's direction, but Wonwoo is back in the room, candles and a lighter in hand as he pops the lid off the cake and arranges the candles atop it before lighting them.

"Happy birthday, Hao. Make a wish," Wonwoo murmurs, a hand on Minghao's back as he pushes him in front of the cake.

Mingyu smiles and nods at him, proud of the blue icing and white letters on the cake he holds that proclaim it Minghao's birthday. Minghao sighs and blows out the candles, smiling when Mingyu starts whooping again and almost drops the cake so Junhui ushers them all into the kitchen where Mingyu can set the cake down where it'll be safe for the most part.

They eat the cake with ice cream and Minghao decides he'll try and call his mom more often as they settle back into the boys' sleeping space and Wonwoo drags out the tv they never use. Mingyu hands Wonwoo Minghao's favorite shitty horror movie and then hides in Wonwoo's chest for the entirety of the film as Minghao finds himself nodding off on Junhui's shoulder.

Junhui nudges him awake sometime later and Minghao is mortified to find he drooled on him while asleep.

"I am so _sorry,_ do you want to borrow a shirt or something?" Minghao hastens to say, keeping his voice down to not wake up Mingyu and Wonwoo who lay passed out on the floor, cuddling.

Minghao should probably be laughing at the fact that he was right and Mingyu is most definitely the little spoon, but he ignores that for apologizing to Junhui instead.

Junhui laughs and shakes his head, a hand on Minghao's shoulder to keep him from standing up just yet. "Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Minghao gulps and settles himself back down, fingers twisted together in his lap.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go the movies with me sometime? Jigsaw is out right now and I heard the plot is pretty shitty and that seems to be your kind of thing considering how many b-rated horror movies we watched tonight," Junhui asks, a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, um, Iー" Minghao stutters.

"He'd love to go," Mingyu mutters from the floor, making both Minghao and Junhui jump and bump their heads together.

"Ow," Minghao groans, rubbing his head as he glares at Mingyu who ignores it and turns over in Wonwoo's arms before falling asleep again. "I guess we're going then, yeah."

Junhui is also rubbing his head when he asks, "You sure? I don't want you to feel obligated to go because Cheetohead said so."

Minghao snickers at the nickname they'd adopted for Mingyu and nods. "Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go on Wednesday, I don't work that day. So no Cheetohead to tell me what to do!"

"Awesome," Junhui says with a visible excitement clear in his voice and Minghao smiles at it, a little flustered but willing to test out whatever is happening between them. "Happy birthday, by the way. Sorry I didn't get you a gift or something."

"That's fine," Minghao waves the worry away. "I hate getting gifts."

Junhui nods, smiling calmly now. "Still, happy birthday."

"Thanks," Minghao murmurs, before leaning in and kissing Junhui briefly on the lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> xu minghao deserves the world and i love him with all my heart (':
> 
> also the cb!!! im dead!!!!!!!!!!!! join me in death on [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) and [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)!


End file.
